finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Janet Cunningham
Janette "Janet" Cunningham is a main character and a survivor in of the McKinley Speedway crash in The Final Destination. Janet was the eighth survivor of the crash to die. Biography Janet lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, where she attended college with her best friend Lori Milligan, and ex-boyfriend Hunt Wynorski. Of all the survivors she seems to be the most affected by the accident. ''The Final Destination'' Janet visits the McKinley Speedway with her friends for a study break, instead of going to the movies like she wanted to. While watching the race, Nick has a premonition of a deadly car crash. When he panics, a fight breaks out and they leave just moments before the accident occurs. After the accident, Janet goes to a cafe with Hunt, Lori and Nick, still shocked over the accident. There, they see a news report on the memorial service being held at the speedway, but Janet refuses to go back. The next day, Janet watches a news report on Carter Daniel's death, and contacts Lori to tell her what happened. After Samantha Lane's death, Nick and Lori try to warn Janet and Hunt that Death is still after them. Janet doesn't believe them and hysterically leaves. The next day, Janet goes to the car wash, and is nearly obliterated by a rotating brush when the car wash malfunctions, but Lori and George arrive just in time to save her. There days later, Janet goes shopping with Lori, and afterwards they go to the mall cinema. When Lori begins to see the same omens that Nick saw before the speedway accident she tries to warn Janet, but Janet refuses to listen to her. Meanwhile, Nick has another premonition of a disasterous mall explosion that will kill all three of them, and races to the mall to stop it before it occurs 'Death' Two weeks later, Janet, Lori and Nick meet up at the cafe While Janet and Lori talk, Nick starts to see several more clues foreshadowing their deaths and realizes that everything they've been through was only a feint, meant to lead them to where they needed to be for Death to strike. As he relays this information to Janet and Lori, a scaffold prop next to the coffee shop falls over, and lands in the middle of the road. A truck swerves to avoid hitting it, and crashes right into the coffee shop, running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In x-ray format, Janet is crushed underneath the truck's tire, snapping her spine and ribcage. 'Signs/Clues' *The tow truck towing her vehicle is the same one Carter was driving. *The shop Janet is in is called DEATH BY CAFFEINE. *Nick sees a sign on the table saying IT'S COMING, and underneath it says IT'S HERE. Which is also seen throughout all the visions of Nick . *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie LOVE LAYS DYING. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees an advertisement of the pool where Hunt died. *This is similar to when Wendy notices things on the train that had to do with the others dying such as seeing a sign for the fast food place where Frankie died, and advertisement for the tanning booth where Ashley and Ashlyn died and an advertisement for the home improvement store where Erin died. *Janet has eluded Death several times. She almost drowned in her car, nearly had her face ripped apart by a car wash cleaner, almost had her head crushed by a falling pipe, and was nearly impaled by debris from a theater explosion. This is the reason of George's death, because she confused Death while she is saved. *Before Janet almost dies at the car wash, Nick has an omen about a death that involved a spinning car wash cleaner, a malfunctioning circuit box, and a pipe bursting. *In the car wash scene where Janet was supposed to die, she wore a pink shirt with the number 45 on the back of it, which is the same number of the car that started the crash at the racetrack. *The day of the car wash, a flock of pigeons poop on her windshield. The flock references Tim's death in ''Final Destination 2''. *Before entering the theaters, Janet was annoyed by the toy seller who controlled the helicopter as the helicopter blew her hairs, the position she was later got hit in the theater (premonition) , and notice the platform which crushed Lori and her in the alternate ending being lifted above the ceiling window of the mall. In amazement, Janet said "Somebody could get killed with that." *In the refrigerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 & 3. *On Final Destination, Alex and Clear is talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet is drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. *Janet's outburst in the theater was "Don't you see? This is where I was supposed to be in the first place, not that stupid race. I was meant to see this movie!" as it was the movie's explosion immediately after that caused her death, she was right. *During what would have been her death at the car wash she is wearing a shirt with a "5". She was meant to be the 5th to die, at the same time as Hunt. *The theater that Lori and Janet were in was Theater #13. *Janet dies similar to how she dies in the premonition; she is crushed. *She says "I'm gonna dive on a coma, just looking at it" ''when she sees Nick's coffee cup. *Just before she goes into the car wash that almost kills her she gives change to a homeless man the man then talks to his dog Browning which is a reference to Alex Browning. Appearances *The Final Destination (portrayed by Haley Webb) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Haley Webb) Trivia *In the script, she is described as: ''JANET CUNNINGHAM, 23. *Janet's zodiac sign is Virgo. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion that sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by an air conditioning unit, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *She has most amount of "directed-to-the-death" quotes. "Yes, I owned you, machine" before nearly died in the car wash, and "I was meant to see this movie" before died in the theater (premonition). *Janet and Julie Christensen from Final Destination 3 share a very similar character: **They are the third to last to die. **They both die along with the other two remaining survivors in the same disaster. **Janet died by a truck wheel, and Julie by a train wheel. **Their deaths were intervened, Janet was saved from drowning in a car wash, and Julie of impaling in a harrow. **Both were saved by the second to last survivor to die. Julie was saved by Kevin and Janet was saved by Lori). *Assuming that Janet's survival caused George's death, she is the first of four characters to have killed someone. **The other three are Nathan (Who killed Roy), Peter (Who killed Jim Block), and Sam (Who killed Peter). ***Nathan and Janet killed someone unintentionally. **If the movies were put in time order, Janet would be the last to kill someone. **Janet would be the only female to kill someone, which is ironic, because she doesn't like death, and is known to be sensitive. *In a early draft of the script of The Final Destination, Janet was going to die in the car wash. Her head would have gotten stuck in the sunroof and the brushes would wipe at her face, eventually ripping the skin off her face and exposing her skull. This was changed in the final version so that she lived towards the end. *In the Final Destination 5 intro Janet's death in the theater in Nick's Premonition is referenced by having the screen explode. *Janet's death is the first death shown in the death montage in Final Destination 5, along with Lori and Nick's deaths. *Janet used to own a 2004 Scion xB with an automatic transmission. Category:Characters Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Category:Students Category:Death Intervened Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Hot Girls Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:People in relationships